


Lipstick and Leather

by anneapocalypse



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Genderswap, Tunnel Snakes, Vault 101
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneapocalypse/pseuds/anneapocalypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of femme!Snakes vignettes. Originally posted on tumblr.</p><p>Check out <a href="http://anneapocalypse.tumblr.com/post/33547070615/">this lovely illustration by silk-sutures</a>. Thank you, doll!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. China Red

The girls’ room was smoky and Paula knew without saying a word that Butch was there, waiting for her. Didn’t do to be too eager, though. Sauntering up to the sink, Paula fluffed her short afro with both hands, then dug into the pocket of her leather jacket for her lipstick.

As predicted, the gray stall door swung open behind her. In the mirror, Paula’s eyes met the sharp blues of Butch, the Queen, black hair swirled up into victory rolls that looked glossy and rock-hard to the touch. Paula swiveled her lipstick open with deliberate slowness while Butch’s bright red mouth breathed a long line of smoke from the cigarette pinched between equally bright fingernails, then twisted into a smirk.

“Don’t put that on yet,” was Butch’s husky command.

Paul pinched her lips in the mirror. “You gonna stop me, Butchie?”

In an instant, Butch had her hands possessively on Paula’s hips, had her spun around and pinned, cigarette lost somewhere in the sink. Paula had never known her heart to race the way it did in close proximity to that sweet pomade smell, mingled with smoke and something else, something more than leather and lipstick and sweat, something that was only Butch.

The hard press of that painted red mouth brought it close, so close it enveloped Paula like a cloud and she let her eyes close as Butch’s tongue snaked between her lips, and it wasn’t like this was the first time but every time brought a rush of unrealness, like a dream - along with a heat at the core of her that was very much real.

Butch pulled back just as Paula was starting to get into it, starting to push off the steel sink and kiss back harder and think about maybe putting her arm around Butch’s waist, but Butch - that’s just how she was. Smirking again, pulling out her tube of China Red. “Ain’t your color, babe. Better fix ‘at shit ‘fore Wanda comes around.”

Paula retrieved her own lipstick, a warm darker crimson, from where it had fallen to the floor. Took her place again at Butch’s side, both of them making up their mouths in silence.


	2. Tunnel Secrets

Paula dropped her eyes away from Wanda’s hard gaze as the two of them took their seats in the diner, jumping with kids at lunchtime. Wanda’s lanky brother Sam slouched in a booth with his cousin and sometimes-sidekick, Chris, each of them looking unbearably bored by the other’s presence. The doc’s kid Mouse curled in a corner booth by herself, absorbed in a book, looking up to smile only when her mom’s assistant Joanie slid in to say hello. Frannie the Freak was nowhere to be seen as usual, no doubt having snuck out to eat alone somewhere.

Paula’s attention, though, was focused mainly on her fries, and on avoiding the accusatory look on her friend’s square face. Wanda’s black hair was center-parted and pulled back sharply on either side of her broad forehead, making her look all the more severe. Lately it seemed like she and Butchie were competing for tallest hair, but Wanda’s, though flawlessly in place, lacked something of the sleek wave of Butch’s no matter how she tried.

Doesn’t matter how you glare, Paula thought to herself, pulling a sip off her chocolate shake. You won’t get a thing out of me.

Could she have known about the reactor room? They’d been so careful to be sure no one was following when they snuck down there, she couldn’t know. Couldn’t have seen how Butch had pressed Paula up against the wall, how ferociously she’d kissed her and how Paula in a rare moment of boldness had grabbed hold of her hips and dragged her in tight, how some zippers had gotten undone and how Butchie had started getting handsy under the Vault suit and Paula sure hadn’t felt like stopping her, how-

A flush crept over her cheeks at the thought and Paula took another quick swallow of ice-cold milkshake. Wanda drummed her long nails against the table, still glaring.

But their Queen slid into the booth at that moment, bumping Wanda purposefully hard with her hip. “What’s got yer panties in a twist, Mack?” She snorted. “Doncha know your face’ll stick like that? Then again, it might be an improvement. Paulie, gimme some fries. They were out.”

Paula wordlessly nudged her basket across the table. Butch helped herself to a handful. Wanda scowled. Butch winked. Paula felt the slow burn of relief spread through her chest. Relief and something else, at the twist of those bright lips into a knowing smirk.


End file.
